1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motorized hinge apparatus utilized in an operation of opening and closing a lid or the like mounted, particularly, in cell phones, personal digital assistants, notebook computers, and so on.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional technology in this field is one in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0174766. A cell phone described in this official gazette discloses an electric motorized hinge apparatus, and this hinge apparatus is housed in a hinge connection between the main body with a numeric keypad and a lid part (movable object) with a screen so as to enable electric opening and closing of the lid part of the cell phone. Since this hinge apparatus needs to be housed in the hinge part of the cell phone, a miniature motor is utilized. In consequence of the miniature motor, it is necessary to increase torque, and a geared motor is adopted in order to make up for the lack of torque. For permitting the electric opening/closing and manual opening/closing of the lid part, a projection is provided at an end of an output shaft of the geared motor, while a recess for the projection to be fitted therein is provided on the lid side. Therefore, the lid part is opened and closed by engagement force between the projection and the recess in the electric opening/closing, and the projection is disengaged from the recess in the manual opening/closing, so as to permit free opening/closing of the lid part.
Patent Document 1: Korean Utility Model No. 20-0174766
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model No. 3079820
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-112630